Uncovered Secrets
by GiantClamRatchet
Summary: Daniel has been in love with Mr.Miyagi ever since they first met,what will occur between them when Mr.Miyagi uncovers Daniels secret? Read to find out I own nothing!


**Uncovered Secrets Chapter 1**

**Please don't criticize, because come on? Everyone knows they screw each other, so I'm just writing a story that tells about it and I think I'm going to add a couple more chapters to this! Just for the entertainment, mwaahhaaha I'm evil! Please review! I own nothing! **

Daniel walked to his car as he exited the college doors; he started his car and drove down the roads humming to himself. Ever since the last tournament he had fought in his life had been going quite smoothly. Mr Miyagi continued training him every day in the delicate art of karate, what had happened before the tournament had really showed him how much he really cares for Mr Miyagi. In fact that was the only issue in his life at the moment, love.

He had admitted it to himself several times already; he was deeply in love with , ever since he had first met him, it had never been this clear. He couldn't see why he wouldn't be in love with him, he's smart, funny, wise and not to mention, good looking. He wanted to tell him of his feelings so badly but he didn't know how he would react so he decided to keep it to himself for now. He smiled at the thought of his sensei as he pulled up to their shared home; he got out of the car and walked in to find a note left by .

_ Daniel-San,_

_ Went fishing, be back soon._

_ Miyagi_

"Oh well guess I'll just wait for him," Daniel said as he headed for his room.

He got to his bedroom and laid down on his bed sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about , it was his face that ran through his mind constantly, and to be honest it gave him quite the hard on. Daniel let his hands trail slowly down his body, until they reached his belt buckle. He stopped there and wondered on if he should do this, he said screw it and started undoing the buckle. He slipped his jeans off just a little before he grabbed his semi hard dick. He just barely started jerking when he heard the doors to the Japanese house open then close.

"Daniel-San! You here?"Mr Miayagi called out to his student, he always looked out for him, and loved him so very much.

"Uh, ya! Just a second!" Daniel shouted as pulled his pants back up, and then exited the room.

"Aye, Daniel-San, how school today?"Mr Miyagi asked as he put the fish he had caught away.

"It was good, you know ever since that tournament, my life has just smoothed out," Daniel said smiling and then mumbled under his breath," Except love."

"That good, what was that Daniel-San?"Mr Miyagi asked looking up at him.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself," Daniel said scratching the back of his head.

Mr Miyagi looked at Daniel and raised an eyebrow at him," Daniel-San, what took you so long in your room?"

"What do you mean? I was just putting some stuff away, that's all," Daniel said to him.

"Then why is belt buckle undone?" He asked suspiciously.

"My belt buckle…. Oh dammit," He said to himself as he quickly redid the buckle, he looked up at and felt himself get hard as he looked at him.

"Daniel-San, I understand if you need your own alone time, I was young at one time as well,"Mr Miyagi said concerningly.

Daniel felt his face redden almost immediately," Uh, ya thanks for the concern , but I'm okay, thanks," Daniel said as he headed back to his room," I'm gonna go and nap for a little while!"He said to him.

Daniel walked into his room and shut the door, how did he know?! He didn't want to wonder about it right then he was so hard at the moment it hurt. He flung his shoes off and took his pants off as quick as he could, then just for good measure he tore his shirt off too.

He laid down on his bed and pulled out his rock hard dick. He started jerking it as fast as he could and was putting the right amount of pressure on it to make him feel great. He laid there masturbating while imagining that it was Mr Miyagi's hand stroking his erection, going faster he imagined the feel of Mr Miyagi taking Daniel's length into his mouth and sucking him like a lollipop. He saw stars as the image of him riding his cock made him climax and he made a sticky mess all over his fast rising and falling stomach.

Daniel got up and grabbed a towel, he put some water on it and cleaned himself up, he looked at the time, it was already seven o'clock. He came out of his room after getting dressed and found that had dinner cooked already and was finishing setting the table.

"Mr Miyagi ? Why didn't you come get me I could've helped you set the table," Daniel said throwing his hands up.

"Because Daniel-San, you were busy," He said looking up and smiling at Daniel.

Daniel felt himself get hard again but pushed it aside as he sat down next to . They sat there and ate in silence, and Daniel tried as hard as he could to not think sexual things that he wished would happen between and himself. Thankfully they finally finished dinner and Daniel excused himself, there were no dishes that night, they had used paper plates so he wouldn't need to worry about leaving the old man to do all the work.

He went through the same thing he did a few hours ago and soon found himself cleaning the white sticky fluid off himself. He found that he was very tired so after cleaning himself off he laid back on his bed and let himself slowly drift off into sleep.

Mr Miyagi figured that Daniel-San was going to sleep so he decided to go and say goodnight to him. He walked to his room and opened the door to find Daniel-San sleeping soundly on his bed. He was shocked to see that he was wearing nothing other than his boxers. Mr Miyagi went and sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping boy. He decided that he would go the bed as well and stood up but right before he left something stopped him.

He walked over to Daniel-San, leaned over him and kissed his forehead lightly," Goodnight, Daniel-San."

* * *

Daniel woke up the next morning feeling nice and rested, he got up and did his usual thing, drank coffee ate cereal and headed to college. He came home at about the same time as he did yesterday, but when he got there was there. He had been thinking about something the entire day, he could've sworn that came into his room last night and kissed his forehead. It was either a dream or reality, oh how he hoped it was reality. It seemed extremely real so he decided he would ask .

"Uh, hey? Can I ask you something?" Daniel said walking up to Mr Miyagi who was reading the paper.

"What is it Daniel-San?" He asked not looking up from his paper.

"Did you, uh, come into my room last night and…kiss me on the forehead?" Daniel asked anxiously.

Mr Miyagi's breath hitched as he looked up from the paper to Daniel," Yes… Daniel-San, I did."

"Mr Miyagi, can I tell you something?" Daniel asked his heart leaping; this might just mean that his feelings are reciprocated.

"Of course Daniel-San," He said putting the paper down.

"Mr Miyagi, I have been deeply in love with you ever since the day we met," Daniel told him.

Mr Miyagi stood up and walked over to Daniel, taking his hands in his own," Love you too Daniel-San."

Daniel felt his heart burst with joy and he couldn't hold back his next action. Daniel leaned forward and captured 's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. He took advantage of Mr Miyagi's shocked gasp as he slipped his tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he heard him groan in pleasure.

Daniel being the bigger person lifted him up and was happy when he complied by wrapping his legs around Daniel's waist.

"Oh… you have…uhh… no idea how long I've wanted this," Daniel said between kissing and moaning.

"I think… I have idea," He said as he continued kissing Daniel.

Daniel carried into his room and laid him down on his bed straddling his waist and continuing to kiss him repeatedly. They stopped momentarily to get rid of some clothing that was in the way. Soon enough they were both shirtless and pantless, Daniel broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his neck.

"Oh yes Daniel-San,"Mr Miyagi groaned to Daniel, who smirked and continued moving down. He took in his nipple into his mouth and sucked and lightly bit on it making it hard. He smiled when he saw Mr Miyagi writhing in pleasure beneath him. He went further down and got to Mr Miyagi's throbbing erection, he smiled and took it into his mouth not wanting to prolong this any longer.

Mr Miyagi laid there moaning and groaning in pleasure as his Daniel-San sucked on his hard cock. He let out a surprised groan when he felt Daniel-San pushing a finger into his entrance, and slowly started pushing it in and out. Then he added a second finger and then a third preparing for his erection.

Once he had Mr Miyagi all ready and lubed up, he pushed himself up on his knees but before Daniel could start, Mr Miyagi sat up and took Daniels cock into his mouth sucking on his dick like candy. Daniel had to lie back because he couldn't keep himself up because he was giving him extreme pleasure.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Daniel said to him.

Daniel could feel himself coming to a climax but right before he could, Mr Miyagi stopped and Daniel whimpered in loss. Daniel laid there catching his breath, but he was stopped when he saw Mr Miyagi straddling his waist and started to ride Daniel's still hard dick. He started out at slow pace then started to increase his pace, and soon enough was fucking Daniel very hard.

"Oh god damn Mr Miyagi, YES FUCK ME HARDER!" Daniel yelled as he flipped them over where Daniel was on top and was on the bottom. Daniel started to fuck faster and harder and at the same time he grabbed Mr Miyagi's erection and jerked it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh Daniel-San! Yes!"He said as he moaned, it was then that both of them saw stars and Daniel cummed inside of Mr Miyagi and he cummed on their stomachs. Daniel pulled out of him and laid down next to him, he hoped that this would lead to something more, not just a one night stand. Daniel hooked an arm around him and pulled him against his side, and Mr Miyagi rested his head on Daniel's chest.

"Mr Miyagi, does this mean that this could go on to be something more?" Daniel asked him.

"Daniel-San, you know some people not approve and what about your mother?"He asked.

"Well, she won't know, please I want this and I know you want it too, just please?" Daniel pleaded.

Mr Miyagi smiled at him and nodded," Okay Daniel-San, we will make it work."

Daniel smiled and kissed his now lover, he was happy now. Because now he wouldn't have to rely on masturbating anymore. And he didn't have to worry about love anymore either, he fell asleep knowing that was his now and he wouldn't have to worry about losing him ever.


End file.
